


Nueve Es Mejor Que Dos

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Boda, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, basado en nueve meses, basado en una canción, based in nine months, escoba(?), familia, feeling, me demoré mucho haciendo esto, mencioné que tenía humor?, nefilim, para la tipa que me cae mal, part of a prompt, soy terrible con el mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Castiel aprendió que a veces las cosas no salen no salen como se planifican.Dean aprendió como preparar puré de manzana.Y Sam aprendió que las escobas no sólo sirven para barrer.





	1. Uno Y Mucho Más Que Llorar

 — Dean

—.....

— Dean...

—....

— Dean, por favor...

—.....

—......

—.... Su llamada ha sido transferida al buzón de mensajes, hable después del tono, beeep.

— Hijo de-....

— ¡Basta Cas! No lo va a coger ahora, ni más tarde, ni mañana, dale tiempo.

Sam exasperó quitándole el teléfono a su amigo para depositarlo en el vaso de agua más cercano. Cas no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se sentó en el piso y hundió la cara en sus piernas.

— Mira Cas, entiéndelo a él también, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

 No dijo nada de nuevo. Sam suspiró, y recordó porque se quedó en el búnker en vez de irse a hacer compras, que ya falta les hacía.

Dean fue a una cacería, o algo por el estilo, y Cas se quedó, habitualmente, en su habitación viendo "How I Meet Your Mother" en Netflix abrazado a una almohada cuando todo pasó.

Sam se encontraba en la cocina, pensando que quizá necesitarían más jabón para lavar sus platos. De repente escuchó un sonido bastante peculiar venir del salón principal, a lo que reaccionó acercándose a él. Cuando llegó, vio a Cas apoyado en la mesa principal en una posición no tan saludable.

— Cas... ¡Cas! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Corrió hacía el y trató de sostenerlo en brazos, pero el ángel parecía perdido.

— Un nefilim ha sido creado...

Sam hizo una mueca por inercia, y trató de hacer que los ojos perdidos de Cas lo miraran.

— Un nefilim ha sido creado, y está cerca, puedo sentirlo... 

 — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cas? ¿Hay un ángel cerca?

Sam estaba a punto de girarse y correr al control del búnker para habilitar más seguridades pero Castiel lo detuvo.

— Creo que... Está en mí...

El más alto de ambos sintió la insaciable necesidad de reír, para que Cas también lo hiciera y ambos fueran a seguir viendo series como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Cas no parecía cambiar su semblante y Sam sabía perfectamente cuando el ángel hablaba en serio... Santo purgatorio...

— Está en mí, Sam...

Castiel puso ambas manos en su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos mientras Sam quedó paralizado. Cerca de unos minutos reaccionó, inhaló para decir algo, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

— No lo sé... — contestó al fin —. Tal vez haya un error, no estamos seguros ¿cierto? Tenemos que decírselo a Dean, él sabrá que hacer...

Castiel lo volvió a sostener del brazo, mirada baja, ojos cerrados. Sam se empezó a asustar.

— Con respecto a eso... Creo que el nefilim es culpa de Dean también.

Sam no necesita ser un científico, un filósofo o una mente maestra en la deducción para entender perfectamente esa referencia. Dio dos pasos atrás, y regresó al punto inicial.

Bendito, Santo y Jodido Purgatorio en el cuál no dejaron a Dean encerrado.

— Necesitamos jabón, iré por más

Soltó de repente Sam con intenciones de huir. Ahora Cas sólo habló.

— Tenemos que decírselo a Dean

Sam sonrió nervioso, quería irse, averiguar cada clase de olor artificial que tiene el jabón para platos en el market, pero no podía dejar a Cas, era su amigo, y lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Bufó, trajo un vaso de agua y lo obligó a tomar asiento junto con él.

— Me dices que hay un bebé en camino y Dean es el padre — gritó moviendo sus manos exhaustivamente —. ¿Ahora qué? Ni siquiera consideraron el decirme que tenían algo, ¿planeaban decirlo cuando algo pasase? ¡Algo como esto! ¿Sabes en qué lío nos hemos metido Castiel?

Cas asintió con la cabeza, sacando su teléfono ante la atenta mirada de Sam.

Sonó tres veces, y lo puso en altavoz.

— Hey, Cas, ¿todo bien?

Cas extendió firmemente el teléfono a Sam, este se demoró en tomarlo, y Dean comenzó a insistir.

— ¿Cas?

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Sam? ¿Dónde está Cas? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?

— Um, Dean, ¿Cómo va todo?

— Contesta las preguntas.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas saliendo con Cas?

— ¿Qu-...

— Y no me digas que me lo dijiste el día de los inocentes que eso no cuenta, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué pasará todo esto para qué me enterara?

— Sa-...

— Cas está esperando un hijo tuyo y gracias a eso tengo conocimiento de la relación entre mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, así que te aconsejo Winchester que traigas tu trasero aquí y asumas tu...

Y Beep. Llamada finalizada.

Cas trató de llamarlo otra vez, y otra, y otra, pero era obsoleto. Dean seguía sin coger el móvil.

— Hey Cas... Vamos, no es tan malo, todo estará bien — animó Sam.

— No, no lo estará, seguramente Dean no quiere ni verme...

— No digas eso, es su hijo, seguro colgó... De la emoción...

Más tarde Sam se dio cuenta de que emoción era lo que menos describía a su hermano el primer mes del cual no supieron nada de él. Pero Dean es su hermano, y sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo volver...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey!  
> Esa historia es un regalo para una persona que me pidió que se la haga  
> Aún así, sepan que no soy buena narrando todo este asunto del mpreg, pero ella lo pidió y buaaaj, no puedo decirle nada al respecto.  
> En fin, ahí voy...


	2. Dos Razones Para Hacer Hablar A Un Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque nunca lo dijo, Sam planeó cuidadosamente su plan para cuando Dean volviera.

Sam acariciaba con la escoba la espalda de Cas mientras el tiraba todo por el inodoro. Sí, no ha sido un mes sencillo, especialmente sin Dean, pero es lo que hay. 

Volvió a acostar a su amigo en cama, y empezó su operación: hacer que el bastardo de Dean vuelva. 

Mientras que Dean, bueno, se había convertido en todo un pensador. Cada noche iba al búnker pero se detenía antes de entrar, había algo que le decía que aún no era tiempo. 

Sólo que... Un noche fue diferente, cuando fue a la entrada del búnker sin hacer ruido, encontró un pie de manzana en la puerta, sin más, sólo en el suelo y parecía recién horneado. 

Dean sólo tenía que tomar las llaves de su nena e irse como los anteriores días, pero no, esta vez, su hambre ganó la guerra. 

Lentamente, asegurando que no hayan muros en la costa, caminó hacia postre que parecía llamarlo, parecía que hasta incluso lo sentía en su paladar. Se relamió los labios, volvió a echar una mirada antes de agacharse y tomar el pie con cuidado, listo para dar vuelta a irse, sin embargo, la red que lo cubrió no le dio opción al huir, fue inesperada. 

— ¿¡Pero qué-... 

Y ese fue su último recuerdo antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo en total inconsciencia. 

Sam soltó un quejido de molestia, tal vez aprendió que las escobas no sólo sirven para barrer. 

Sacó a Dean de la red, y lo llevó con dificultad dentro, sin delicadeza lo empujaba escalera por escalera hasta llegar al piso, lo subió a una silla, y lo ató, asegurando cada nudo en caso de que despierte. 

Tomó otra silla, y despertó a Cas, que medio somnoliento aceptó sentarse en ella. En este caso no fue tan difícil atarlo también. 

El ángel se quedó dormido, y Dean aún no despertaba, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. 

Aproximadamente en 6 horas, Dean despertó, insultando al mundo, como siempre, y Cas lo hizo al momento de oír los gritos de Dean. 

Sam tomó de nuevo la escoba en la cocina, caminó hacia la habitación con una gran sonrisa, arrastró una silla en frente de Cas y Dean, y comenzó: 

— Bien, bien, vamos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos... — Sam sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves, y dirigiéndose a la puerta volvió a hablarles antes de dejar la habitación —. Cuando resuelvan sus problemas, llámenme, y si no, pues, hasta entonces, se quedarán aquí... 

Cerró la puerta, y caminó a paso normal a la cocina, bajó el recipiente de la mantequilla, sacó un pan y lo untó, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Dean y Cas llenando el búnker. 

Después de horas de lo mismo, Sam decidió ponerse los audífonos; poner cualquier canción que tal dé ya no escucharlos. 

En ese momento, de hecho, parecía ideal el leer algo, quizá debería continuar con su lectura sobre Ragnarok. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas más, y Sam creyó haber escuchado que pararon. 

Se quitó el audífono del lado izquierdo para escuchar mejor. 

—.... ¡No sé qué tenía en la cabeza cuando te saqué del podrido infier-....! 

«Nop» 

Y volvió a ponérselo, los Bee Gees con Stayin Alive sonaban mejor en ese momento. 

Después de casi 3 horas, al fin pararon.

Sam fue hacia la puerta con las llaves en manos, aunque paró antes de abrirla. 

En la puerta, estaba un cartel, con la letra de Dean, podía reconocerla a simple vista, que decía: 

«Deberías mejorar tus nudos Sammy» 

Sam volvió a intentar quitarse el audífono, y se encontró con sonidos que en verdad no hubiera querido oír. 

«Aght» 

Parece que ahora, y al fin, han resuelto sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que soy nueva aquí (?)  
> Por si alguien se dio cuenta, subí la historia dos veces, y la borré por obvias razones... hice la foca jaja.  
> En fin, muy pronto estaré poniendo los capítulos, que no se pasan de cortos, y vendrán estos días


	3. Tres, ¿No Te Enseñaron a Contar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El canal de Discovery es uno de los favoritos de Cas y Dean lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso, decide hacer una aportación.

— _Y... muuy buenos Días América, les presentamos hoy en nuestra versión matutina de animales silvestres, el mamífero alces alces, mejor conocido como Alce. Lo presenciamos en su hábitat natural, su comida favorita son las ensaladas. Está algo somnoliento, probablemente porque no durmió la noche anterior correctamente por hacer sus labores alceanos o quién sabe. Parece confundido, pero no se preocupen, si un alce se les acerca, solo acarícienlo en la cabeza y denle la hoja más cercana, por lo general son amigables aunque gruñones..._

— ¿Quieres apagar esa cámara Dean?

— Oblígame... 

Sam separa el filo de la taza de café de sus labios para dejarla bruscamente en la mesa y corre tras Dean que aun con cámara en manos, huye a su habitación.

— _Lo siento compatriotas, nuestro amiguito estudiado no parece de humor..._

Sam da un salto y alcanza a Dean, derribándolo en el sofá de la sala, tratando de alcanzar la cámara todavía en manos de su hermano.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, y ambos hermanos habían acordado levantarse a esa hora para realizar la cuenta de los gastos del bunker. Muy a pesar, hace días, Dean había ido de compras con Cas y trajo dos carritos llenos y medio -que no sabe cómo pagó- más una cámara que desde el día anterior había estado probando. Dean dijo que quería grabar el progreso de Cas, para que cuando todos estén como una pasa meciéndose en una silla de madera, la vean y tengan algo de que reír, sin embargo, si Sam alcanza la cámara, nadie tendrá que hacerlo.

Al final, Dean la apagó y prometió hacer lo predicho.

La mesa principal del bunker suele estar llena de papeles en dos situaciones:

Uno, están en medio de un caso importante y amerita varios libros de los Hombres De Letras

O dos, Dean hizo una tontería en el supermercado, y parece que el dinero a decidió mudarse de cartera.

En el caso, tenemos parte del dos. 

— Entonces... ¿repartidor de pizzas o mecánico temporal? — exclama Dean soltando la hoja de cuentas en muestra de rendición.

— No lo sé Dean — responde cansado Sam —. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que con esto, no nos alcanza para tener un pequeño bebe come galletas...

— ¡Hey! Que es mi hijo de quien hablamos... 

Sam activó la famosa _bitch face_ y Dean soltó una carcajada mientras se arreglaba la bata que llevaba e iba por más café.

Ahora el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana y nada que unas tazas de cafeína los terminen por levantar. Es increíble como su vida había cambiado en cuestión de semanas, con Cas y todo el asunto.

— Por cierto... — refirió Dean al volver, tendiéndole una taza con el dibujo de un alce a Sam —. ¿Dónde está Cas? No lo he visto después de tu charla de ayer en la noche... 

Sam puso los ojos en banco por la referencia en su taza y la deja de lado, no sin antes beber un sorbo.

— Ya sabes, últimamente con eso del embarazo no para de ¨hibernar¨ — se sintió raro al decir eso, que hasta incluyó una mueca y volvió a tomar el café —. Apenas va tres meses, tal vez po- ... ¿Dean?

Su hermano dejó el café de lado despacio al escuchar a su hermano.

— ¿Mhmn?

— Ayer te ayudé a sacar las compras, no pudo ser. Así que recuérdame cuando fue la última vez que compraste una taza con el dibujo de un alce...

Dean asintió con la cabeza ligeramente pensando a velocidad: _calienta un iceberg en un microondas._ Miró a su hermano... Algo andaba mal.

Corrieron a la cocina, no sabían describir lo que encontraron.

Vasos, platos, tazas, teteras, tenedores y cucharas tenían el mismo grabado: un alce.

— Yo no fui... — atinó a decir Dean.

Sam lo miró aterrado en cuento confirmo todos los utensilios convertidos en bromas.

— ¿Te gustó mi regalo Sam?

Como pasaba en cada bendita película tonta con un actor guapo pero mal pagado contando que la protagonista se encuentra con su ex, Sam sonríe mientras toma una taza vacía y lentamente se acerca al arcángel.

Dean no sabe cómo demonios Gabriel pudo haber esquivado la mortal puntería de su hermano cuando su cara se convirtió el punto de gravedad de la taza de cerámica que había tomado Sam.

Después de mucho correteo y más de lo mismo, Dean se cansó de grabar y consiguió que ambos se sentaran en una misma habitación sin tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

— No sé qué está pasando aquí, y tampoco me importa, así que o solucionan sus problemas en paz o tendré que recurrir a otros medios.

— ¿Qué medios? — exclama Sam molesto cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh Sam, tu sabes claramente qué medios

Sam lo procesó repetidas veces y logró deducir algo.

— No... — curvó sus labios hacia arriba nervioso mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

— Si

— ¿A mamá? ¿En serio? No soy un niño Dean...

— Entonces ya sabes que hacer — respondió —. Yo voy a... ¿cómo se dice? llevar mi video matutino al canal de Discovery... 

Cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de que Sam tenga oportunidad de reclamar y el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— Y ¿te gusta el café? ¿No, Sammy?

— Bien... 

— ¿Y ahora por qué esa actitud conmigo? — reclama Gabriel haciéndose el herido.

— Años, Gabriel, años... ¿No se te ocurrió preguntar por ahí qué era un teléfono?

— No es como si me hubieras contestado ¿o sí?

— Ese no es el punto...

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera regresar su respuesta, Dean volvió a entrar aunque no les prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, buscaba su chaqueta y se había mudado de ropa.

— Sam, ahora, tú y tu trasero al auto, Cas no está en la habitación...

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? — lo sigue Sam dejando a Gabriel.

— ¿Que ya no Castiel no está muy grande para cuidarse solito? — exclama Gabriel tras seguir a Sam también.

— Tenemos un problema — explica Sam ya en el auto corriendo a 90 —. Cas trae a un _nefilim_ consigo... 

— ¿Y por qué no lo dejó?

— ¡Porque no ha nacido idiota!

Dean grita para después tirar del volante en dirección contraria casi causando un accidente del que no saldrían vivos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tiene? — cuestiona Gabriel naturalmente.

— Tres

— ¿Tres?

— Si, tres meses, ¿no te enseñaron a contar?

Gabriel giró sus ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un gruñido apoyando su codo en la ventana ignorando a los dos hermanos. No sabe si volver con ellos fue una gran idea.  
En cambio, Sam y Dean no sabían si primero ir a la tienda de hamburguesas o la de mascotas.


	4. Cuatro, Alegrando Vidas Desde 1957

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre de ambos hermanos se había complicado tanto en responder la llamada de Sam, que tuvo que acudir, e inevitablemente ayudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would It Be Much Better If I Knew Nothing About You   
>  \- Milo Greene, 1957.

Al final, Castiel se encontraba en una tienda a 2 minutos del bunker, buscando pan de pipas, que encontró y que la tarjeta de Dean tuvo que pagar. 

Días después, Gabriel dejó de ser un estorbo temporal, para convertirse en uno permanente al volverse compañero de conversación de Cas cuando los hermanos salían de casa.

Ese día, era uno de esos. Lo que parecía un demonio, había pasado por Ohio en un crimen inexplicable, el deber llamaba, y Cas ya no podía intervenir como antes, así que se quedó solo con el arcángel en casa.

Radio encendida y lo veía agitar su cadera mientras atendía la cocina.

— No sabía que cocinabas Gabriel — comenta Cas al verlo girar con maestría lo que parecía un omelette —. Ni tampoco que bailabas... 

— ¿Lo escuchas? Estas son las canciones que te hacen querer levantarte cada día... 

Sería mucho mejor si no supiera nada de ti.*

— Eso es inapropiado... 

— Claro que no. La radio viene alegrando vidas desde 1957

— ¿La radio fue creada en 1957?

— No... — Gabriel le extiende un pedazo de omelette —. Así que se llama la canción. 

Ambos comieron en silencio. Gabriel se ofreció a lavar los platos y Cas fue a su habitación.

Después de investigar la cocina de los Winchesters, escuchó los gritos de Castiel que apresurado corrió a atender. En momentos como este, se sentía su empleado, llevando la comida a la cocina y de la cocina a Cas. 

Justo el sábado de esa semana, la futura pareja paternal había salido a petición del ángel, por lo que Sam y Gabriel se quedaron en el bunker a solas. No hicieron nada especial, más que prender la televisión y hacer palomitas.

— Oye Sam... — preguntó de repente Gabriel quien había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo del menor de los hermanos —. Castiel a veces suele ser muy conservador...

— ¿Y? 

— Una de las cosas que seguramente quiere es casarse antes de tener un hijo... 

Sam se rio, más por la película que por lo que dijo Gabriel, pero haberse imaginado a Dean con un vestido en el altar, fue algo que luego tendría que comentar.

— No lo sé, a Dean nunca le gustó el matrimonio.

— Ese es el punto... — lo miró divertido y Sam le regresó la mirada.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Gabriel se levantó y se acercó al oído de Sam, quien hacía caras graciosas y no dejaba de reír mientras le contaba su plan.

— ¿Y qué dices?

— Digo que Cas estará encantado... 

_~_

Otro caso se presentó en medio de la semana posterior, Dean se quedó esperando en el impala a ritmo de Led Zeppelin mientras Sam compraba sus ensaladas nerds en la tienda. 

Cuando cuatro repeticiones de ¨In My Time of Dying¨ pasaron, Dean se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Apagó el coche y salió a buscarlo. Lo encontró cargando una caja gigante en una esquina, como si buscara a alguien. 

— ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces?

— No tengo tiempo para hablar Dean — contestó instantáneamente tendiéndole la caja —. Ten esto...

Se fue a paso rápido dejando a Dean confundido con la caja —muy liviana al parecer— en manos. Luego, Sam volvió, pero solo para poner un peso encima en la misma, era igual de liviano y debido al tamaño de la primera caja, no podía descifrar su contenido.

Entre tanto, Gabriel dirigía como a un bebé a Cas —con una venda en sus ojos— al lugar donde estaba Dean, quien asegura, le tiene una sorpresa. Trata de hacerlo lento, pero seguro, los hermanos lo matarían si le llegara a pasar algo.

Entonces llegó donde Dean y el plan comenzó.

Dean se dio cuenta de que un montón de gente empezó a aglomerarse a su alrededor, y él era el centro de atención, la caja gigante parecía querer caerse, y en un instinto, dejó caer la grande para tomar en manos la cosa pequeña que estaba arriba... era un anillo, en una caja.

No entendía cuál era el motivo de los rumores, los gritos y los alaridos de ternura de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Hasta que notó a Cas delante suyo con su mano cubriendo su boca, y lo comprendió todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou...   
> Que sepan que el capítulo cinco va a ser un poco más largo de lo habitual, por el hecho de la boda y mi fetiche con complicarme con ellas.  
> Básicamente cuando escribo sobre una boda, para mí, es como planear una, de verdad...   
> Gracias por leer, volveré... en cuanto menos se lo esperen...


	5. Cinco Razones Para Hacerle Caso A Tu Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean malgastó su tiempo tirando al basurero los borradores de sus votos, pues Gabriel los iba a recuperar de todas formas.

Frota su dedo pulgar con su boca, sacando algo de saliva y lo acaricia en el mentón de Dean.

— Mamá...

— Nada de peros, hoy es tu día importante y tienes que estar perfecto.

Vuelve a acomodarle la corbata y sonríe. Dean en cambio pone los ojos en blanco sacando su teléfono para enfocarse solo en él.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a su madre tan radiante. Luego de haber regresado gracias a la jodida hermana de Dios -como siempre la llama Dean y Cas está agradecido por ello-, ella tomó su rumbo, apenas escribiéndoles a sus hijos, y la mayoría de mensajes eran como:

_Hijocomoseponenlosespacios?_

_¿Cómo puedo enviarte un mensaje?_

_Una voz en el celular me dijo que le hable, ¿es normal?_

_¿Quién es esa la que me contesta siempre que te llamo Dean? ¿Y por qué siempre dice lo mismo? Creo que le debo mucho dinero..._

_No me lo vas a creer, pero dile a tu hermano que he descargado una aplicación para encontrar fantasmas más rápido…_

Además, Dean se había sorprendido cuando descubrió que su madre también había conspirado para su supuesta propuesta de matrimonio.

Nunca le dijo a Cas que no fue su plan. No quería afrontar las consecuencias de ello, así que lo aceptó, dándole un largo beso y luego un abrazo cuando el ángel se puso a llorar en su hombro -se había puesto muy sentimental últimamente- haciéndole a Gabriel la señal del pájaro* y diciéndole a Sam a lo lejos sin hablar ¨hijo de perra¨.

Luego, cuando vio a su madre agitarle la mano entre la multitud, se arrepintió del insulto.

Mary era consciente de la relación entre su hijo y el ángel. Ocurrió el primer momento cuando accidentalmente Cas y Dean se dieron un corto beso frente a ella, recibiendo una charla de anticonceptivos después, y eso que ella no estaba enterada del bebé, Dean no estaba listo para otra charla. 

En ese momento, lucía un vestido formal azul cielo, con un descote en los hombros pero perfectamente cubierto por una bufanda de seda que pasaba por su cuello. Se había recogido su cabello en un moño alto que resaltaba sus brillantes pendientes y sus zapatos de tacón hacían eco por toda la habitación mientras caminaba de lado a lado, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que veía a precaución de que algo faltase.

Habían decidido –y con decidido quiero decir todos contra Dean- a que la boda debía de realizarse en las tranquilas playas de arena blanca en California.

Semanas de trabajo arduo de su madre y muchos diseñadores –a la tarjeta de Dean le dolió eso- para que el lugar quedara como está en ese momento. Dean no puede quejarse, debe admitir que el lugar luce hermoso.

Su madre volvió a alisarle el traje negro y acomodarle la corbata tan complicada.   

Días antes, Sam insistió en que tenía que usar una forma de corbata diferente a la habitual, así que junto con su cómplice, ¨el puto Gabriel¨ –como Dean le llamaba- se pusieron e investigar cómo hacer nudos especiales a base de tutoriales. Y en el lado de Cas y su madre, se pusieron a investigar cómo hacer formas especiales para las servilletas.

Dean, a comparación, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, además de una cosa. Mira su camisa, y recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

_— ¡No va a entrar! — quejó._

_— ¡Oh que lo hará! — trató una vez más su madre._

_— ¡Te lo digo! ¡No entra!_

_De pronto, un botón blanco salió disparado hacia cualquier lugar, desatándose de la camisa que tanto forzaban._

_— ¡Lo ves! — exclamó Dean —. A esa camisa no la he tocado en siglos… ¡Era obvio que no me iba a quedar!_

_— Pero sí te quedó — dijo en su defensa Mary —. Es otra cosa si no te cierra. Deberías dejar de comer…_

_Dean le da la espalda escuchando a su madre volver con un hilo y aguja, recoge el botón, lo une de nuevo a la misma camisa, y se la extiende a Dean._

_— Vamos a hacer que te quede…_

_Adiós Pie, adiós impala, adiós hamburguesas, adiós todo lo que no tenga algo verde, hola total supervisión de mamá,_

_— ¡¿En cuántos días te vas a casar?! — grita Mary por el megáfono._

_— ¡En Cinco! — responde logrando otro abdominal._

_— ¡¿Y cuántos kilos tienes que bajar?!_

_— ¡Cinco!_

_— ¡¿Y cuándo lo vamos a hacer?!_

_— ¡Ahora!_

Actualmente, Dean logró bajar solo cuatro y medio, siendo suspendidas sus rutinas por el tiempo, y está totalmente agradecido.

Una de las cosas que se muere por ver en ese momento, es el traje de Cas.

Su madre se casó con el vestido de su abuela, y siempre fue una tradición de los Winchester hacer que la familia siguiera con ello, especialmente al primer hijo que se casase. En el caso de Cas, a Dean no se le apetecía hacerlo usar un vestido, por lo que su madre sacó de una caja un millón de artefactos -según Dean de tortura- tomó el vestido y no salió de la habitación por horas, hasta que llamó a Sam y a Cas para que vieran su obra y Dean solo tuvo que tragarse los halagos que oía fuera de la habitación. Su madre le dijo que también era tradición que no viera el traje de su ¨novia¨.

Así que Cas tampoco vio el suyo, aunque no era gran cosa.

Regresando a su boda, su madre empezó a llevarlo a zancadas, arrastrando sus pies como babosa hacía todos en plan: ¨Y pues sí, este es mi hijo y se va a casar con –literalmente- un ángel¨. Su madre había invitado a media agenda de cazadores que aceptaron venir gustosos, ella iba a ser la madrina, Sam el padrino, se habían ofrecido como damas Jody, Alex y Clary además de Gabriel -quien también lo llamaban dama por gusto-.

Terminaron al final de la gruesa alfombra azul que cubría la arena y ahora, al fin, en espera de Cas.

Estaban a metros del mar, se podían oír las olas chocar y hasta incluso, llegaba a veces un poco de agua a la cortina donde empezaba el lugar, que era una tiendita gigante llena de sillas para quien quisiera unirse a presenciar la boda. Las gigantes cortinas de entrada estaban recogidas por dos ganchos plata brillantes con forma de elefante aguardando al auto que traerá a su futuro esposo –e hijo, pero no quiere apresurarse con eso-.

Empezó a exasperarse cuando su madre empezó a mandarle amenazas de muerte a Sam por el buzón si no traía a Castiel.

Sonó entonces la canción que nunca creyó escuchar en este contexto de su vida y de repente, todo cambió.

Escuchó la arena hundirse a pasos cortos, mostrando desde la entrada la figura de Castiel.

Sonriente, sujetado del brazo de su hermano sin llevar nada en manos, pues el ramo de claveles artificiales que tenía su madre junto con el vestido, se había convertido en un accesorio resaltando el matiz de su cabello. Su traje era blanco, llegando su chaqueta a sus rodillas, una clara referencia a su gabardina, pero eso dejó de importar en el momento que estuvo frente a él, conectando su mirada, azul contra verde.

Porque ahora eran solo ellos, Cas y Dean contra el mundo, uniendo sus almas en una sola…

Hasta que Gabriel empezó a hacer sus muecas en medio de la ceremonia, sacándole una risilla fuera de lugar a Castiel a veces.

Lo había soportado durante toda la ceremonia, el intercambio de anillos, los votos y hasta incluso cuando llegó la pregunta del millón ¨ ¿alguien se opone a esta unión? ¨

Por primera vez en meses, está agradecido con Sam por el hecho de que le haya propinado un golpe bajo al arcángel para que no hable.

— ¿Aceptas tú, Dean Winchester, a Castiel como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, protegerlo y respetarlo día tras día hasta que la muerte los separe?

Dean quería responder que la muerte literalmente no podía separarlos, pero en fin.

— Acepto — dijo solemne apretando sutilmente las manos de Cas con las suyas.

— ¿Aceptas tú, Castiel, a Dean Winchester como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, protegerlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

El ángel regresó su mirada a toda la multitud que parecía embelesada en él como si fuera la película más interesante que han visto en su vida, dirigió su vista a Mary, quien junto con Sam y Gabriel levantaron su dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Sonrió con un tono de nerviosismo, creyendo que en cualquier momento Dean le iba a protagonizar _Hot n´ Cold*_

— Aceptó.

— Entonces, en presencia de toda esta multitud, los declaro marido y…

Fue interrumpido por Mary, que llegó a tiempo para susurrarle algo al oído.

— Marido y Cazador…

Gabriel soltó un _¨wuh¨_ y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie empezando a aplaudir con entusiasmo y a gritar con uno mayor que el de Gabriel 

Dean tomó el mentón de Castiel y lo besó como la primera vez, lento, detallado y sonriendo sobre sus labios, luego lo tomó en brazos como en muchos cuentos que muy probablemente los lea a su bebé en un futuro y partió por la misma alfombra, con los pies descalzos luego rozando la arena.

Mary soltó una lágrima de felicidad, Gabriel no podía contenerse tampoco y Sam, bueno, Sam necesita más de un pañuelo para cubrir su llanto.

Justo en ese momento, recibe un mensaje.

_Siempre has sido un llorón_

_— Dean Winchester._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lo que me refiero con ¨hacer la señal del pájaro¨ es simplemente sacar el dedo del medio (por si alguien no lo entendió)  
> Y con lo de Hot n´Cold, me duelen si no entendieron eso jaja búsquenlo en Youtube para refrescarlo un poquito.  
> En fin, gracias por leer, bla bla, volveré pronto...


	6. Seis... ¿Qué No Eran Cinco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Gabriel sentía unas terribles ganas de convertirse en homicida.  
> Vamos, que un homicida nunca se aburre.

Iban… Tres… Cuatro… Seis palomitas de maíz que entraban en la boca del dormido Sam y Gabriel se había hartado de su puntería.

Después de la boda, las cosas hubieran seguido con su ritmo natural de no ser por Gabriel.

Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, Mary estaba empacando sus maletas para volver a _quiensabedonde._ Cargando en un abrazo a sus dos hijos y tendiéndoles su mano a ambos ángeles.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que cruzase la puerta, Gabriel se atrevió a decir.

— ¿Y qué tal el bebé, Castiel?

Sam, Dean y el nombrado lo miraron como si fuera la escultura de plastilina más horrible jamás y Mary tiró repentinamente su maleta por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué bebé?

Mary sonrió de una manera, que si ambos hermanos no la conocieran, pensarían que fue de forma dulce.

Dean soltó que Cas se había conseguido un cachorro, Sam dijo que se había comprado un juguete de bebé para un caso, Cas negó saber algo al respecto y Gabriel comentó sobre el hijo que esperaba Cas, todos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque la conclusión de Gabriel fue la única que llegó a los oídos de Mary.

Bien, tuvo que desempacar ante los atentos ojos de Dean con un paciencia digna del padre de Gabriel, sonriéndoles y preparando un té de una manera bastante cínica para su gusto.

Luego, Sam y Gabriel tuvieron que soportar varias charlas y gritos de su madre y Dean más los del ángel.

Días próximos, Mary optó por instalarse en el cuarto de Sam, pues Gabriel había ganado el cuarto de Dean –aunque no necesitase dormir– y Dean hace meses que dormía con Cas, entonces, Sam se vio obligado a dormir en el sofá.

Y ahí estaban, Sam dormido después de una noche de investigación y Gabriel tratando de superar su record de hace días en _‘llenar la boca de tu no-novio de palomitas’._

Apoyó su cabeza en el sillón apenas escuchó un ruido para observar el autor de ello, y era nada menos que Castiel llorando como toda una magdalena.

Gabriel pensó que procesar lo que le dirá es oportuno.

— Cas… — contestó nervioso —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él, le extendió una caja de cereales. Gabriel tuvo que pararse del sillón para tomarla en manos y volvió a procesar.

— ¿Mhm?

Los ojos de Cas se pusieron más vidriosos cuando señaló con su índice la caja.

Gabriel la inspeccionó cautelosamente y se dio cuenta del error.

Supone, que Cas hubiera querido el juguete de impala que tenía la caja, y deduce que por la expresión misma, no ha venido incluido.

— ¡Dean! ¡Código rojo! — gritó todo lo que pudo, y en segundos aparecieron con el semblante más irritante dos ojos verdes.

Gabriel  le extendió la caja, para recibir la mirada más homicida que haya visto, luego, ambos recién casados empezaron a discutir.

— ¡Pero es un juguete! ¡No puedo hacer todo lo que digas Castiel! ¡No soy Dios!

Para su mala suerte, su madre había aparecido justo en el instante que Castiel se echó a correr su alcoba.

— No… Mamá… Cas solo…

Recibió un golpe directo en el rostro, y una demanda de ir –si es necesario– por toda américa en busca de ese impala.

Dean regresó dos días después con el juguete en manos, se lo tendió a Cas, y este lo tiró en segundos.

Gabriel creyó entonces que Dean sería un perfecto homicida, así que si algún día quisiera tratar en ser uno, seguiría sus pasos.

Apenas Mary se había enterado de la pequeña _ardilla con alas_ , Cas había explotado en todos los sentidos.

Ya no había ropa que le quedase y no había día que Dean dejara de parecer homicida.

— Entonces… ¿Cas? ¿Dean? ¿Ya lo han discutido?

Cas levantó su vista de la bolsa en la que vomitaba y Dean dejó de jugar con los cuchillos de la cocina en pretexto de lavarlos.

— ¿Discutir qué? — respondió Dean.

— ¡El bebé! — soltó Mary lanzándole un libro a Dean, perfectamente salvado por sus reflejos —. Ese es un libro de todos los nombres de bebés que pude encontrar…

Cas volvió a su bolsa, y Dean asintió.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso?

Mary negó con una mueca reprobatoria.

— Van seis meses Dean…

El nombrado dejó un silencio de algunos minutos, luego rio.

— ¿Seis? ¿Qué no eran cinco?

Y recibió otro golpe en el rostro, pero diría que este dolió más,

Pasaron días de preparación, compras, y pruebas para la pareja hechas por Mary y para el pequeño en camino.

En cambio, por su parte, Gabriel ha tratado de disuadir a Sam a llevarlo a una cita, a donde sea, pero fuera de los chillidos de Castiel.

No lograron hacer mucho más que encerrarse y ver películas, sin embargo, Gabriel se había cansado de tanto correteo con _Batman_ , así que se puso encima de Sam en un segundo, y comenzó besarlo demandante.

Primero en su mejilla, luego se entretuvo con sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos y siguió con el cuello.

Alzó sus brazos y camisa fuera.

Se la quitó a mordidas también a Sam, y cree al fin, que después de tanto tiempo, la acción empezará.

No es hasta que Sam empieza a meter sus manos donde no debería que Mary tira de una patada la puerta y les lanza una línea de condones mientras grita que no quiere más problemas.

Y la acción, terminó.

A fin de cuentas, ser un homicida solo serviría si Mary está presente, así que se rinde al hecho, y ayuda a Dean a dar de comer al pedazo de almohada que Mary le ha asignado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que muy pronto la acabo... ya lo verán


	7. Siete Maneras De Molestar A Un Ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cree que después del séptimo mes, deberían quitar el internet por Gabriel.

¿Han oído hablar del Yin Yang? ¿No?

Bueno, Gabriel no lo había hecho hace como una semana, y a penas se había enterado, pasó horas y horas pegado en el computador leyendo acerca de ello, tanto, que Sam agradeció tener su cama de vuelta por ese tiempo.

Ahora bien, el arcángel siempre ha sido algo práctico en cierto sentido, así que decide hacer varias pruebas sobre ello.

Castiel ha estado siendo mimado por Mary a conciencia y por Dean a mandato de su madre, ya que según ella, su etapa de “embarazo” (léase cada vocal en cuatro tiempos) debe ser perfecta.

Por eso, Gabriel cree que la práctica debe comenzar por allí.

Toma un papel y un botón con un imán, camina a paso pingüino, analizando cada detalle de su plan, y llega a la cocina.

Achica los ojos, y pega la hoja en la refrigeradora gris que tienen los hermanos, toma un marcador y pone de título:

“Siete Maneras De Molestar A Un Ángel”

Dibuja el número uno, y se queda pensando un buen rato.

Sam, que estaba yendo a quien sabe dónde, pasó de reojo y retrocedió algunos pasos para mirar a Gabriel.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Tenemos un dilema…

Sam frunce el ceño y camina, aún con su pijama, más cerca del arcángel.

— Oh…

 

* * *

 

 **Número uno:** Sentarse encima de su comida.

No era novedad que Cas comiese en el sillón como se le dé la gana y los demás tuviesen que usar tenedores en el comedor. Gabriel, ha dado su primera conclusión.

Lo tiene al ángel sentado con un pan de tamaño colosal. Observa que lo ha dejado a un lado para prestar más atención a la televisión exclusiva de él, y tiene su oportunidad.

Se acerca normalmente, y haciendo contacto visual, se sienta encima del pan, haciéndolo crujir por toda la casa.

Mary llegó en segundos, pero su objetivo resultó victorioso.

**Número dos:** Tirar de la palanca del retrete mientras se baña.

Aquí tenía que hacer varias excepciones, pues su primer intento, que salió a la perfección, no dio paso al segundo.

Mary y sus aficiones con las cosas metálicas.

Así que como última opción, le quedaba salir del búnker para cerrar y abrir la llave de agua mientras salía corriendo por su vida, porque no había creído lo de alcance inmediato materno hasta que Sam lo probó… Gabriel tuvo que ir a por el hielo en la tienda.

**Número tres:** Esconder todas sus gabardinas.

Con Mary al corriente, ya sabemos cómo terminó eso.

**Número cuatro:** Cambiar el contenido de la mayonesa por yogurt de vainilla.

Aquí quiere darle créditos a Sam, quien por accidente había mencionado el odio incondicional del yogurt de vainilla de Cas.

El problema en ello era el qué hacía con la mayonesa que vaciaba, él era un ser celestial, no necesitaba comer, y aunque trató, cree que no sería bueno para su recipiente.

Decidió vaciar la mayonesa en las cremas de Mary… Las cremas si las podía usar.

Al final, ella no se dio cuenta.

 

 **Número cinco:** adorar a AC/DC como a su padre.

Para esta, tuvo que realizar una investigación que lo hizo retrasarse por días… Pero en eso iba.

Entre tantos discos que Sam le había conseguido, se decidió por elegir el que tenía la canción _Back in Black._

Se consiguió una grabadora y listo.

Con el reloj marcando las 2am, prendió la grabadora a todo volumen, y con un micrófono de Chuck-sabrá-donde-se-lo-sacó, cantó como si su gracia dependiera de ello.

Después de que Dean se le haya unido, ambos pasaron las dos siguientes noches fuera del búnker.

Está considerando seriamente en comprarle un boleto a Japón a Mary.

 

 **Número Seis:** Echar algo en su cama.

Buenas noticias, Mary aceptó el boleto halagada.

Malas noticias, Gabriel se ha quedado sin ideas.

Ha mirado el papel fijamente por días y nada. Sam le ha propuesto ir a dar una vuelta a por algún lugar a ver si se le ocurre algo, Gabriel acepta, porque no tiene otra opción.

Pasando por un mercado, recordó las muchas cosas que en sus tiempos de rebeldía creó sin el consentimiento de su padre… Como las arañas, las plantas carnívoras, los cangrejos, los ornitorrincos o todo lo que se encuentre en el fondo del mar.

De repente, se le ha ocurrido algo cuando encontró a una de sus creaciones.

Con la mala cara de Sam, consiguieron a uno de sus bebés vivos y regresaron a casa.

Apenas llegaron las 10 de la noche, la hora en la que Cas dormía por regla, marcó el plan diciéndole a Sam que se llevase a Dean mientras cumplía su cometido.

Entró a su habitación mirando el bulto de ángel bajo las sábanas, y liberó a su pequeño.

¿Pero qué era?

Uno de sus favoritos… Un cangrejo.

Solo un clic, y el dedo de Cas tuvo que estar helado por tres días.

**Número siete:** La broma final.

Mary regresó en unos días con algunos acentos extraños y Gabriel para ese momento, ya se había planteado el plan.

Pasó horas tratando de convencer a Sam, y con varios trucos, logró al fin aquello.

La cosa consistía en decirle a Mary que en su ausencia, Gabriel ha quedado embarazado.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Sam era actuar nervioso y seguirle la corriente.

Con Mary en la lavandería tarareando la canción del anuncio de _Consome Panchi,_ Gabriel pidió hablar con ella, con uno de los esfuerzos más grandes en no reírse.

— Madre… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido, sentándose frente a ambos. Sam tomó aire y puso a Gabriel en frente suyo.

— Gabriel piensa que estás gorda…

 

* * *

 

 

Vale, después de eso, quizá y solo quizá, a Gabriel se le han pasado las ganas de hacer bromas, y el papel pegado en la refrigeradora, incluye arcángeles también.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordando mis momentos mozos con Consome Panchi.... Dios, adoraba a ese perro...  
> Besos, y gracias por leer ;)


End file.
